


Strength Has it's Weaknesses--part 3

by thinice77



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinice77/pseuds/thinice77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler know Milan is not quite at ease with himself after a terrible incident in Vancouver. He decides to try 'comfort' him further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength Has it's Weaknesses--part 3

Milan ended up sleeping over in Tyler's guest room, after a calm and quiet understanding night of some of the best chili Tyler had ever made. A few fun hours of NHL 10 and a feeling about Milan that he was less disturbed that earlier that night.

A few days had gone by, they kept in touch with each other, Tyler noting how Milan was a bit more alert on the ice, got through the Capitals game and won. But Milan still had this vacant kind of posture and air about him. Like he needed a re-boot of sorts.  
Tyler decided to have his friend come over for another swim in the pool. And another 'talk'.

Tho this time Tyler would try something a bit different.

The stereo was on, cranking out some of the latest hits on a local radio station out of Boston.

Summer was in full effect, yet Milan, after swimming a few laps just with drew in on himself, sitting by the poolside brooding.

"It'll take a bit, but you'll get over it as time goes on Looch. I notice you already are feeling better." The young wing-man remarked climbing out of the pool rather languidly in front of Milan who was relaxing on one of the patio chairs. He could feel Milan's eyes rake over him.  
"I know Ty. If not for you I'd still be stuck in that dark spot you saw me in. I just...feel frustrated about sex and all. Or at least my mind is."

Tyler smiled inwardly and padded over to the wet-bar near his quiet friend. "I think we need some thing better than beer." So he started to make a blender-full of extra strength Pia-colada. Milan's favorite.

It was then LMFAO- I'm sexy and I know it- came on the radio. Prompting Tyler to dance around to it, complete with obscene groin thrusts at the 'wiggle, wiggle, wiggle' part.  
"I work ouuuuut!" He sang along. Milan started to chuckle as he watched his dear friend prance around to the rather comical song, pouring two tall daiquiri glasses full of rum loaded coconut frozen treats.

"You dance like a drunken stripper Segs." Milan laughed as he was handed his drink. He nearly snorted it out of his nose when Tyler really got into the song.  
Strutting around to the thrumming beat, giving Milan a better than average view of his giggling junk.

"I'm sexy and I know it!" Tyler responded, his face a mockery of all that was ever sexy.

Milan felt is face turned red against his will. And something in his damp swim trunks stirred on it's own accord as well.  
"Fuck." he muttered and downed his drink, instantly regretting doing so as the cold head-ache make him wince momentarily.  
"Nuther Ty," he handed his glass off to his dancing friend, who had just matched him on his drink.

2 stiff drinks later, a few good laughs and silly dancing led them into Glad You Came pumping out on the radio.

Indeed the sun had gone down and the stars were out.

Tyler was waiting for this song.  
In the twilight he smiled at Milan, they both downed the rest of their sweet drinks.  
Tyler grabbed hold of Milan's hands and started to dance to the beat back to the house, dragging the larger hockey player seductively along with him. "I have something for you, make you feel better Looch." Tyler practically moaned around biting his lower lip.

Let's go some where no one else can see you and me  
Take you by the hand, hand you another drink.

As they stumbled into the semi darkened foyer, Tyler pounced on his team mate, drinking in the man's full coconut flavored lips, arms around his strong neck.

Can you spend a little time? "Let me make you feel better."  
Time is slipping away----Tyler's tounge-fucked Milan's mouth.  
Away from us so stay--Milan's momentum landed them on a couch.  
Stay with me, I can make you glad you came.--Tyler rolled atop Milan and pulled the swim trunks off, reverently licking a trail down the bronzed abs, to the dark tangle of hair, and the hard cock that lay sprawled out before him.

The sun goes down the stars come out and all that counts is here and now,  
my universe will never be the same, I'm glad you came I'm glad you came.

"Segs. Please. Please make me glad I came." Milan's voice was dripping with lust, but had an undertone of a plea to it.

Tyler smiled lopsidedly, trying to ignore the slight ache in his heart caused by Milan's traumatizing experience.

"I'll make it all better Looch." Tyler's mouth was around one of the most delicious looking cocks he had ever laid eyes on. Feeling pretty privileged in doing so too.

He felt strong fingers thread through his short hair, lightly feeling around following the movements of his jaw and neck as he worked  
Milan down his throat further and further. Tyler's moans added to the deep throat experience, sending Milan into a world of harshly whispered swear words.

And I decided you look well on me---Tyler felt like a champ, smiling around the cock he glanced up at a scrunched yet handsome face of his team mate.  
Well on me.----Tyler wanted to give him more, he deserved more after the last few weeks. Deftly he removed his swim trunks, still blowing his friend.

"Make you glad, make glad you came." Milan heard from between his legs and felt chill of air on his cock as Tyler moved quickly atop him.

"Huh?" Was all the Bruin's enforcer had to say before Tyler was straddled on his lap, and with out hesitation eased himself onto the head of Milan's spit slicked cock.

"Oh shit-fuck....Ty-Ty!!" he blurted out, grabbing hold of the slender hips atop his in pleasant shock. He glanced up at his team mate's ultra sexy-yet-concentrating expression, eyes locking onto each other's for dear life.

The music thrummed louder in the back ground, Tyler moaned some of the lyrics as best he could as he rode Milan's cock hard and fast, "Looch,---make you glad.---" Tyler sputtered, feeling a thick hand wrap around his dripping cock, jerking him off in time to the beat of the song that had now set the pace for their hips.

The sun goes down---Tyler leans down and moans his orgasm into Milan's mouth.  
The stars come out---He comes in Milan's battle scarred fist.  
And all that counts is here and now---Milan grinds up as hard as he can into Tyler's ass.  
My universe will never be the same---"Ty-Ty!! Coming..." a choked warning seconds before shooting his own load into his friend's comforting body.  
I'm glad you came---Tyler stays atop Milan,leaning his forehead down to the other's, riding out the loud heart beats in his ears, the pulsing tightness in his ass.

"So glad you came." He whisperers against the prominent nose, kissing his way down to parted and quivering lips.  
Yes, I am too Segs." Milan chuckles, easing out from under Tyler, pulling out ever so carefully, still drawing a whimper from the younger hockey player.

"I didn't expect that at all. Just, uhh, wow, Segs. Thanks?" He scratched at his head out of habit, wiping his hand off with his swim trunks.  
Tyler smiled broadly, "I had to try something else, and I figured, well....if I made you come, you'd be glad you came?" He laughed at the last bit of lyrical cunning, curling up next to his line mate. "Just glad I could help make you feel normal again Looch. C'mon, lets go skinny dipping!" He took hold of Milan's hand and dragged him off the couch with little resistance.

As they dove into he pool Moves Like Jagger started up on the radio. Milan surface near Tyler and gave him a predatory look.

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know I should make another chapter to this, but I figured it needed one. Some smut always makes things all better;)  
> I make no $$ from this and own no one. Un-betaed.


End file.
